PPGZ Hogwarts
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: Basically I was bored and this happened v.v
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, so I was wondering this morning what would happen if the PPG went to Hogwarts, and met well, Harry and all them, and actually fell in lovage with them. Also: Draco-Butch Harry-Brick Ronald(Ron)-Boomer. And this is in present time. So duns hate me. Also they aren't the RRB at first, so yeah…**

** Draco: She doesn't own us or the PPG/RRB.**

** Harry: Read and review.**

** Me: :3 pwease?**

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

We were on the Hogwarts express, I was surprised. We were secretly witches? That's awesome! We could probably use the spells in battle. I looked out the window, the stretching landscape going by fast, because of the speed of the train. I looked at the girls, Momoko had her nose in a book, while Miyako was going through a magazine. I sighed. "I'm going to see if I can find something to eat." I said, getting up and opening the door from the cab. At that moment I saw a cart with sweets roll by, I grabbed some chocolates and turned around, but not before someone bumped into me, making me fall. I rubbed my elbow. "Watch it." I snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A English accent said. I looked up. A brown haired boy with glasses and a lightning strike Z in the middle of his forehead, said. "I'm Harry." He said, offering a hand to help me up. I took it, and got up. "This is Ronald Weasely, and Hermione Granger." He said, I nodded.

"I'm-" I was about to introduce myself when Momoko opened the door, and stuck her head out.

"Kaoru, where'd you get the sweets?" She asked, looking at the sweets in my hand. I sighed, and gave her half of them, "Thanks, I'll pay you back, I promise." She said, before ducking back in the cabin. I rolled my eyes. I counted down from my fingers. Five, four, three, two… Her head popped back out, "Kaoru, who are these people?" She asked.

"They're Harry, Ron," I looked at Ron, "You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" I asked, he shook his head. "And that's Hermione." I said, she nodded, and smiled.

"I'm Momoko, and my friend in the cabin, next to me is Miyako." She said, happily.

"I swear you're to happy." I said, she smiled again, and I rolled my eyes, before I was bumped into by someone else, and I fell. "Hey!" I said, glaring at a blond boy that walked by. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow before smirking. I growled, and Momoko and Miyako grabbed me by the arms, but too late, I rammed that boy into the wall, his two goons trying to get me off and failing, I glared. "Say sorry." I said. He looked scared.

"S-Sorry!" He said, and I let him go, he looked like he was about to say something, but I stepped on his foot, and he grabbed it and hopped away. His goons looked at me, scared. I raised an eyebrow. They ran off after him.

"Wow, Kaoru." Harry said, and I looked back. "You scared away the scum." He said, and Miyako gave me a look.

"Well, he didn't say sorry, so he obviously doesn't have manners." I said, shrugging. Momoko giggled. "Do you guys want to sit with us on the way over there?" I asked. They looked at one another, before nodding. We went in, and I opened up my backpack, getting out my iPod. I put in my headphones, and looked out the window. It didn't stay like that for long, because someone threw something at me. I turned around and glared. I saw the same blond in the doorway, smirking at me. I glared, and got up, but Momoko grabbed my arm, I looked back at her, and sighed. I took my head phones out. "What?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier." He said, I raised an eyebrow. "I should have said sorry, but I was used to it being Potter or Weasely." He explained, "I didn't realize it was a girl until you attacked me." He said, "Your hands were smaller than a guy's so I was thinking you were a girl." I nodded. "So I'm sorry." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're forgiven, I guess." I said, reluctantly. He nodded, and left. I looked at my friends. "Weird, or what?" I asked. They shrugged, and Harry and his gang looked at me, in shock. I went to my seat and began listening to my iPod once more, Avril Lavigne's song I'm With You began to play. Miyako saw this and handed me a speaker. I smirked and unplugged my head phones and plugged the speaker up. The song began, and I'm pretty sure everyone on the train could hear it.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_ Won't somebody take me home?_

_ It's a damn cold night, tryin' to figure out this life,_

_ Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?_

_ I don't know who you are, but I,_

_ I'm with you._

Miyako smiled, and leaned back, Momoko sighed, smiling slightly, me, I looked out the window. I looked at Harry and his gang, they was listening to the song. When we finally got to Hogwarts, it seemed like it was forever. I silenced my iPod and got my stuff, helping Momoko and Miyako get their stuff, since they were too short. When we got outside, the blond boy was waiting for someone. We walked pass him and was talking about what our dorm would be, we were all thirteen, but our parents kept us hidden. He grabbed my arm, and I told my friends to go on without me. "Yes?" I asked.

"So, do you know what dorm you're going to be in?" He asked me. I shook my head. "That's bad." He said. I shrugged. We kept walking to these carriages. He helped me up, and his two friends got in with us. "My friends and I are in Slytherin." He said. I nodded.

"My friends and I don't know what dorm we'll get." I said, then muttered. "But if it has windows, we're good." I looked up to see him not paying attention, and I felt a rush of relief over flow me. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Draco Malfroy, and you?" He asked.

"Kaoru Matura." I said, and he nodded. At that moment my belt beeped.

"What's that noise?" He asked, I shrugged. I saw two streaks flood the sky.

"I'm sorry." I said, and he looked at me, "But I have to go now." I said, and opened the carriage door.

"Wait, you'll die!" He shouted, and I jumped, and I felt him hook his arm around my waist, and we both fell to the ground, I rolled away from him, and he sat up, I groaned, and rubbed my head. Blossom and Bubbles landed in front of me.

"Hurry, we think it's Mojo Jojo." Bubbles said. I nodded, and stood up, forgetting Draco was there. I transformed.

_Powered Buttercup!_

_ Powerpuff Girls Z! _We shouted once we were all together. I smiled. I looked where Draco had been. He was passed out. "Uh, guys." I said, the groaned and I picked him up. I flew towards the school, and I saw his two goons, freaking. "Uh, hey you two!" I said, and they looked at me. "Can you make sure this guy gets medical attention?" I asked. They continued to gawk at me, even after they had received Draco's unconscious body. "Uh…" I said, blushing, "Bye." I said, and flew away, and I met up with the girls, just as a robot appeared, attacking the school. We saw Harry and his gang, their wands ready.

"Girls, attack!" Blossom shouted, and people looked at us, even a Harry and his gang. "Wedding Cake Finish!" She shouted.

"Gravitation Drive!" I joined, our energies collided, making a big energy.

"Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles shouted, and her energy joined with ours, and attacked the robot. We flew at lightning speed, and we beat up Mojo. He looked at us, and a crowd formed.

"Mojo, give up, we'll always beat you." I said, and I heard a moan come from a conscious Draco. He looked at the scene, then at us. Mojo anime sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry Buttercup!" He said. I smirked.

"Just get back to Tokyo city." I said, and he nodded. I raised my hammer. "Grand Slam!" I shouted, and hit him with it, sending him flying into the sky. Suddenly the headmaster, Dumbledore, I believe his name is, he smiled.

"Powerpuff Girls, welcome." He said. We smiled and nodded. "Why don't you show your fellow students who you are?" He asked, Bubbles smiled wider.

"Okay!" Blossom and Bubbles said.

"Guy-" I was cut off by Draco.

"Yeah, show us," He said. I glared at him. I turned back to the girls.

"Please Buttercup-chan?" Bubbles asked in a little kid's voice with puppy dog eyes.

"Those puppy dog eyes are going to be the death of me.." I said, she smiled.

"Ready girls?" Blossom asked, I nodded, slowly while Bubbles nodded fast. We untrasformed, and we stood next to each other, we looked up at Dumbledore, he smiled.

"Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, then looked at his students. "And the protectors of Tokyo city, try not to be too hard on them." He said. He lead us to the dining hall, where we would be sorted to our dorms. After we got seated next to Harry and his friends, I watched Draco sit at a table that had a snake as the flag. He looked at me and nodded. I looked back to my friends, and they smiled at me. I hope this school is what it's cracked out to be.

* * *

**Me: R&R **

**Kaoru: Stop looking at me.**

**Draco: Nuuuu!**

**Me: Bye o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyako's P.O.V**

The girls and I looked at the sorting hat. It had a grumpy face and I wanted to turn it's frown way upside down. I really didn't know which house I would get in, so I sat with Harry and their gang, I looked at the girls, you could tell they were very nervous. I tapped on Kaoru's shoulder. "It's okay," I said, "we'll still be friends no matter what." I said, she smiled, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and we looked at the sorting hat, it was sorting the students.

"Kaoru Matura." The woman called. Kaoru, with sweaty palms stood up.  
"Wish me luck, so I won't have a heart attack." She whispered to us as she walked away. She stood on the stool and the hat fumed.

"Hmm, very intelligent-" He was cut off by a snide remark from Kaoru.

"Are you sure you're reading my mind, or Momoko's?" She asked. The hat laughed at this.

"Snide remarks. Hmm….Very tricky, very, very tricky." He said, I felt my heartbeat quicken its pace. "Hmm…" Then louder. "Slytherin!" Harry's face fell, and so did his friends, Kaoru on the other hand, jumped up, and walked over towards Draco, obviously nervous. She smiled at us, but it was a nervous smile. After a while she called my name I made my way up there, feeling the stares of my friends on my back. I sat on the stool that was still warm from the last person that sat on it. "Hmm, kind personality." The hat said.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Very nice, forgiving…Hmm…Promises never broke…Hmm…" He fumed quietly to himself. I looked up at the hat. _Was I that complicated? I need to be less complicated in the future. _I thought. It chuckled. "Gryffindor!" His voice boomed. I lifted him off my head gently and put him on the stool.

"Thank you." I whispered to it, before going to sit with Harry, and his friends. After me Momoko went up, confident after Kaoru and I. We might be in different houses, but we all knew we could still be friends.

She sat on the stool patiently. The hat barely touched her head when it called out, "Ravenclaw!" His voice boomed through the hall. Whispers went through the dining hall. Momoko went to the table where people greeted her. They had a dinner and then we went to our appropriate houses, but not before we all met up.

"Well. I can't believe it." Kaoru said, totally lost.

"I know, huh?" Momoko said, scratching her head.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're still friends." I said, smiling. "And we will fight crime no matter what, won't we girls?" I asked. They nodded. And we hugged. All of the people in the different houses looked at us strangely.

"See you girls in the morning!" Momoko said, after the hug, going with a girl that had black hair to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Yeah, I'll see ya, Miyako, Draco's nice enough to show me around." She said, but gave me a quick hug before leaving with a blond boy. Ron tugged on my robe and I turned around.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Thank you so much, Ron," I said, and he nodded, his ears turning a slight pink and I stopped, feeling of his forehead.

"Eh?!" He said, surprised.

"I saw your ears turn pink, and I thought maybe you were sick, I have a little sister and whenever her ears turn pink it means she has a fever, so I was checking." I said, my cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Oh…" He said, "I'm alright." He said. "T-Thank you for caring about me." He said.

"Well, I would be a horrible friend, if I didn't look out for another friend." I said. He nodded, and we continued to Griffendor Tower. When we got there, kids were already piling in. We managed to get in through the waves, and I yawned. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said, waving. He grinned and waved back, before going back to his dorm.

{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}{~*~}

When I woke up the next morning, I got ready and went downstairs. Kaoru and Momoko waiting for me, like when we went to normal school. "Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy are my classes.'' Momoko was telling Kaoru. "Oh, hey Miyako!" She said, realizing I was there. "What are your classes?" She asked. I ruffled through my messenger bag and found my, somehow un-crumpled, schedule.

"Let's see…" I began, "Oh, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration." I finished, looking up, realizing her and I only had three classes together. "What about you, Kaoru?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, uh, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Transfiguration, and Charms," She said. She only had three classes where she wasn't with me or Momoko, or both. We smiled at each other. "Well c'mon, Miyako, Draco is showing us the way to Potions." She said, mumbling. We began walking with Draco. He kept asking Kaoru questions.

Like, "How was Tokyo?" or, "Do you miss your Muggle family?" or "Do you have any siblings that are also magic?" I sighed with Kaoru as she answered question after question.

I felt bad for her, all of a sudden.


End file.
